dinocrisisfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom
Tom (?-2009) was an agent of the Secret Operation Raid Team, an espionage organisation tied to an unnamed country. His infiltration of Ibis Island was instrumental in the planning of "Operation: Dr. Kirk". He died from wounds sustained during an accident on the island, where dinosaurs were temporally displaced and ran amok. Biography Infiltration of Ibis Island Some time before the commencement of S.O.R.T.'s deployment to Ibis Island, Tom was ordered to infiltrate the island's main research facility and investigate whether the energy project at the facility had potential military applications. During his investigation, Tom discovered that the lead researcher and supervisor of the facility was Edward Kirk, a man believed to have died tragically in an accident some years before. Tom gained some degree of trust from Kirk and was quickly given access rights to many areas of the facility. Tom's final report to S.O.R.T. detailed Kirk's role at the facility and recommended that immediate action be taken. However, by the time that the other members of the team arrived at the facility, the most recent Third Energy experiment, testing the function of a prototype Stabilizer, had been completed, with the unfortunate side-effect of summoning dinosaurs from a different time period to the island. Unable to contact Tom, the team began their investigation. A call for help Tom, however, was injured while fleeing from the dinosaurs. He sought refuge in the large size elevator control room in the facility outdoors area, and sent out a distress call to his team, who had gathered in the facility 1F control room. Of the three surviving team members, Rick, Gail, and Regina, Rick was in favor of responding to the distress call, leaving to help their teammate as soon as possible. Gail warned that it may be a trap, and recommended continuing with the mission to find Kirk. If Regina decided to follow Gail's plan, she continued to the underground area, leaving Rick alone to help Tom. Without assistance, Rick arrived too late, contacting Regina and telling her that Tom was dead when he arrived. If Regina decided to follow Rick's plan, they headed outdoors to the large size elevator. Rick and Regina found Tom alive but injured in the large size elevator control room, and planned to take him to the Medical Room in the underground area. Regina proceeded to reactivate the elevator and remove the cargo in their path while Rick nursed Tom's wounds. Upon arrival to the medical room, a sleeping Velociraptor surprised them, and Tom sacrificed himself to save Rick's life. In her final report on "Operation: Dr. Kirk", Regina reported that Tom was attacked and killed by a "giant reptile" inhabiting the island, adding that he would be missed. Further notes Tom appeared in the first Dino Crisis as a minor character and narrator in the opening scene. While having a relatively minor role in the game, Tom features heavily in the backstory shown through the journals and is the center of the first plot choice. Despite dying in both, his outcome is different, and he reveals plot information to the player in Rick's choice. Bibliography * Sources es:Tom Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Dino Crisis characters Category:S.O.R.T.